Shinobi
by kushinaU.89
Summary: Tenía todo lo que pudiera desear. Lo tenía todo pero a la vez nada, la culpa se había convertido en su tortura y la soledad en su compañera. No había salida, no había nada que temer ni que perder, era un verdadero Shinobi.


**Aclaraciones**:

Naruto y todos su personajes no me pertenecen, sino al maestro Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a desarrollar si es mia, así que no se metan en problemas ¬¬ :)

Para todas aquellas **personas que no leen el manga, puede contener Spoiler**.

******= cambio de escena

_Pensamientos del personaje xD_

-el mismo personaje hablando-

_**Flash-Back.**_

Narrador

POV's ... = Punto de vista de... (Point of view's ...)

Otros puntos que sean necesarios los iiré aclarando a medida que transcurre la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinobi<strong>

**Capitulo 1: Nada**

Presente.

Observaba a su alrededor, todo se veía tan traquilo y pacifico, tocaba el pasto humedo con la yema de sus dedos, el día anterior había llovido, pero a él simplemente no le importaba.

El tenía todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear.

Conocimientos, riquezas, poder, fama y gloria.

Lo tenía todo, incluso lo que ni siquiera le interesaba.

Poseía el control de medio planeta.

Lo tenía todo, pero no quería nada.

* * *

><p>******************* 3 años atrás.<p>

Pasado.

En el transcurso de la 4ta guerra shinobi se desarrollo uno de los encuentros más temidos y esperados, Naruto v/s Sasuke, era una ardua e interminable batalla con algunos testigos de por medio, en la que ambos dieron gala de su taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu, pero en la que también se pudo percibir una clara atmósfera de dolor, ira, comprensión y amistad; siendo esto consecuencia de que todo terminará casi en empate.

La batalla había durado tanto, que ya no les quedaba suficiente chakra para realizar algún jutsu especial o característico de ellos, en este momento solo se valían de su instinto y taijutsu.

-Neh, Usuratonkashi-

-¿He?- Para sorpresa de ambos fue Sasuke el que hablo, esto probablemente se debía a los delirios que podía provocar una batalla de horas interminables, y aunque el Uchiha comenzará ha hablar, no significaba que de igual forma la seguiría, eso simplemente era una señal para que leyera sus ojos, después de todo grandes ninjas podían leer sus pensamientos con tan solo observar al otro.

Era tan obvio para Naruto lo que decían los ojos de Sasuke, y era un nada menos que "Hasta cuando pretendes seguir con esto", y no lo decía precisamente porque estaba agotado físicamente, lo decía porque Naruto era un obstinado, y recordaba el anterior encuentro con él, en el que le decía que él los salvaría ambos o los dos morirían.

-Baka... Puedo estar aquí todo lo que sea necesario, o mejor dicho todo lo que quiera. Peleare contigo Sasuke, hasta volver a traerte a la vida- Lo decía con total seriedad, por nada del mundo pensaba matarlo, Sasuke era y siempre será su mejor amigo, pero el ya estaba muerto, consumido por el dolor y el odio, no podía nada mas que ayudarlo a llevar su carga y darse de golpes hasta el fin de los días para volver a traerlo a la vida y a la felicidad.

-Hmp- Ya no tenía dudas, nunca las tubo, estar vivo o estar muerto, el lo único que quería era... ya ni lo sabía, si era consiente que el dolor jamás terminaría, aunque si podía darse momentos de verdadero placer, la venganza, que ahora era la sangre que llenaba sus venas, por eso el simplemente ya no sabía, solo seguía.

Entonces con todo el dolor y odio que mantenía contenidos, se acerco corriendo ha Naruto, él lo esperaba impávido, tranquilo. Sasuke fue levantando su puño derecho, sería el último golpe, el de gracia y cuando ya veía impactado su puño en la cara de Naruto, resulto ser la de Itachi, que se cruzo entre ambos para intervenir y cambiarle la vida a su Otouto en tan solo segundos, segundos en el que le transmitió todo a él y los testigos, para que no hubiera duda de lo que allí verdaderamente había pasado. Le mostró sus recuerdos, su amor por su familia, por Konoha, su deseos de felicidad para su pequeño hermano, la manipulación que Madara realizo por años a todos los Uchihas sólo por venganza a los Senju, y también le dijo sus últimas palabras.

-Siempre puede haber una próxima vez Sasuke, solo dale a la vida la oportunidad de demostrártelo- Su mirada era tranquila e impenetrable, pero estaba llena de amor, agradecía mentalmente a Naruto por permitirle esos segundos, y por medio de lo cual su alma sería sellada automaticamente al cumplir el deseo de su corazón.

Sasuke estaba congelado, no había dudas de que era su hermano, su chakra, su olor, su voz, todo, el simplemente lo sabía.

-Siempre tendré puesto mis ojos vigilandote, así que comportate... Te quiero Otouto- Terminando con una sonrisa, fragmentándose mientras el aire se llevaba su existencia y desapareciendo poco a poco de la vista de todos .

Sasuke estaba devastado. Estaba de rodillas, grito y lloro como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, como no recordaba haberlo hecho jamás. Naruto Espero a que terminara de desahogarse, mientras los testigo de la batalla se acercaban; entre ellos se encontraba el Raikage, la Mizukage, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai, otros ninjas de la armada y Sakura.

Sakura observo toda la batalla apenas pudo llegar, sabia que nadie podía intervenir, que no era su lugar entrar en esa batalla, pero se moría de ganas porque ya todo entre sus amigos terminara, sólo quería que volvieran a ser felices, quería que ambos estuvieran bien, necesitaba saber que todo resultaría bien, por eso, aunque sólo quería ir junto a los dos y detenerlos, se aferraba a las palabras que Naruto le dijo anteriormente, que confiara en él, que todo saldría bien, pero le preocupaba también que Naruto volviera a salir hérido y la que oscuridad que llenaba los ojos de Sasuke jamás se borrara. Por eso, cuando todo hubo terminado, fue una de las primeras que se acerco a ellos, sin saber mucho que hacer, solo necesitaba estar junto a ellos.

Se acercaba silenciosamente

**Sakura POV's**

Detrás de mi venían Kakashi-Sensei y Tsunade-Sama, podría haberme sentido más tranquila con ellos cerca, pero aun así siento mi piel como de gallina y mis rodillas tiemblan, los ojos me arden, sí... quería llorar, pero el intentar evitarlo estaba requiriendo un gran esfuerzo. Ya no sé como aún sigo viva, considerando la velocidad a la que está latiendo mi corazón. Cada paso se esta volviendo un suplicio, estoy caminando por suelo blando pero siento mis pies como si fueran plomo y el camino hacía ellos se esta volviendo una tortura. No quiero perderlos de vista ni un instante, pero al intentar forzar mis pies a apresurar el paso tropiezo con una piedra, que si no es por la ayuda de Kakashi-Sensei, hubiera caído al suelo, observo que todo bajo mi este en su lugar y al levantar la vista lo veo a los dos de pie, en dirección hacia a nosotros.

Naruto me observaba feliz y tranquilo, por fin tranquilo. Él por fin sonreía realmente como deseaba ver hace años, el sonreía victorioso y sin ninguna huella de preocupación en sus ojos, sin ningún matiz.

Inmediatamente después de observar a mi amigo rubio, no puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia el... Sasuke-Kun, la última vez que lo vi a los ojos el estaba apunto de matarme, sin embargo no lo odio por eso... inevitablemente... aún lo sigo amando. Sólo quiero ver sus ojos y saber que está bien, sólo quiero verlo feliz.

Sin darme cuenta, me detuve quieta por algunos segundos, segundos en los que Kakashi Sensei se adelanto a mí para llegar donde sus alumnos y es en ese momento que noto que Sasuke-Kun me esta observando por sobre el hombro de Kakashi-Sensei que se acercaba a ellos. No soy una gran ninja como ellos, que se pueden entender con tan solo mirarse, solo soy yo, pero me muero de ganas por saber que dicen esos ojos negros y por hacerle saber que yo también estoy aquí para él. Así que finalmente decido continuar y acercarme a ellos.

**Fin Sakura POV's**

Para cuando Sakura llego junto a ellos, Kakashi ya se encontraba abrazando a ambos, no pudo contener sus emociones, era inevitable para un maestro ver después de años de espera el reencuentro y reconciliación de sus alumnos, sus queridos alumnos.

-Neh.. Kakashi sensei, no le dije que lo traería de vuelta- A Naruto y apenas se le escuchaba su voz, estaba siendo casi asfixiado por el abrazo que su sensei le daba a ambos chicos y tal vez algo emocionado, al igual que la gran mayoría.

-Parece que no soy el único que ha cambiado- Era Sasuke, refiriéndose a las demostraciones de afecto por parte de su maestro, quien diría años atrás que Kakashi se acercaría a abrazarlos. -Aunque hay algunas cosas que siempre serán así- Lo último lo dijo en un murmullo para sí mismo. Miraba por sobre el brazo de Kakashi a quien se encontraba detrás, era ella... estaba llorando, aunque no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, ya la había observado antes cuando comenzaban a acercarse y noto como le costaba caminar y ahora él fue el único que noto que ella estaba ahí, en silencio y llorando... tan solo el verla le molestaba, simplemente no soportaba el hecho de que aún ella estuviera ahí, esperándolo, ¿A caso no había comprendido sus intenciones cuando estuvo apunto de matarla?, ella era su compañera de equipo, él la apreciaba como hace unos años atrás, pero no quería nada de ella y no esperaba algo de las personas, solo quería estar en paz y volver a construir su propio camino, pero no la quería a ella en ese, porque tan solo al verla le hacía sentir que era alguien malvado, y eso jamás alguien lo había hecho experimentar, nadie, porque a él sinceramente no le interesaba lo que los demás pensaran de él, sin embargo le molestaba sentirse así cuando ella estaba cerca de él, porque aquella pelirrosa por más que intento por años alejarla, por cada encuentro que tenían ese sentimiento de culpabilidad ante lo que él era y podía llegar a ser, maldad pura, acrecentaba más y esta no era la excepción, nuevamente al verla sabía que ese sentimiento molesto de culpa jamás desaparecería y que por cada mili segundo en su presencia aumentaría, no le interesaba saber la razón de porqué junto a ella se sentía como si fuera el mismo demonio, ni porqué le afectaba el sentirse así, sólo quería deshacerse de eso.

Como pudo detuvo sus lágrimas y recompuesta comenzó ha hablar -Bi... Bienvenido- Levantando su mirada. -a casa Sa- Y por fin leyendo lo que sus ojos decían, desprecio hacía ella y que eso jamás cambiaría. -Sasuke-Kun-

Todos los testigos se fueron acercando, algunos con miedo y otros conteniendo la emoción, porque desde que conocían a Naruto sabían que uno de sus propósitos era recuperar a su amigo, todos los testigos se acercaron, a excepción de una persona que se mantuvo entre los árboles, observando todo con sus ojos verde claro, su experiencia como mujer le permitió leer todo lo que había pasado entre el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y esa joven pelirosa sin nombre, sintió nostalgia y a la vez pena por aquella pobre niña según sus ojos, para ella esa joven era nadie, sabía perfectamente que era de la aldea de la hoja, sabía que era la mejor aprendiz de Tsunade y la élite en el cuerpo medico de la guerra, sabía que no pertenecía a un clan y que pertenecía al antiguo equipo de ese renegado Uchiha y ahora sabía del profundo amor que ella sentía por aquel joven, ¿pero quién era en el fondo? en este mundo ninja, en este mundo shinobi, aquella chica realmente era nadie ante los ojos de todos.

Después aquel instante, quienes se encontraban ahí se reorganizaron para dar fin a la batalla, la guerra debía acabar. Naruto propuso que Sasuke se les uniera, aunque el Uchiha no dijo nada y el Raikage no estaba muy convencido, todos los testigos ahí presentes ya sabían la verdad de la situación, y si Naruto decía que podían confiar en el y su renovado amigo, no lo pondrían en duda, además que necesitaban ayuda frente a todo lo que quedaba por combatir y ese era Madara Uchiha.

Las batallas se prolongaron hasta un 4to día, en el que la armada shinobi resulto victoriosa, principalmente gracias a Sasuke y Naruto, derrotando por fin a Madara Uchiha, aunque causando perdidas invaluables, Sasuke por tratar de acabar con todo realizo un ataque sin considerar la astucia de Madara que aprovechando su descuido y se transporto atrás de él para matarlo, pero hubo alguien que fue mas rápido, interponiéndose entre ambos y siendo el cuerpo que recibió el kunai de Madara directo en su corazón.

-Baka.. eres tan engreído que no consideraste esto- Sonreía como si nada estuviera pasando, como si no fuese su corazón el que estaba atravesado.

Esa era la última batalla que quedaba en juego, todos los ninjas se encontraban ahí batallando con los últimos enemigos que quedaban, estaban terminando y al ver que Madara llegaba algunos retrocedieron, sólo Naruto se mantuvo firme, secundado por Sasuke y otros ninjas. El ver a Naruto tales circunstancias desato la furia y el espanto de muchos, y Sasuke, el simplemente no lo podía creer.

Se dio media vuelta para darse cuenta tarde de las cosas. -¿Qué has hecho... Usuratonkachi?, ¡¿Qué mierda has hecho Naruto?- Comenzaba a desesperarse.

Naruto mantenía atrapado a Madara, al sujetarlo fuertemente del brazo con el que sostenía el kunai que lo estaba matando. -De esta no te escapas maldito- Lo decía tan seguro, y era el único que mantenía la compostura, mientras todos lo demás lloraban o desesperaban. -Vamos Sasu- Y de el comenzaba a brotar sangre de su boca. -Digo Dobe- Pero aún así reía y observaba a su amigo con tranquilidad. -No se te ocurra desperdiciar este momento de gloria que te he dado baka- Hablaba de corrido, detestaba mostrarse mal. -¡Muevete!-

Y así lo hizo, con un último esfuerzo, reacciono abordando en el lugar el sonido del trinar de mil pajaros.

-Al menos abre cumplido mi venganza llevándome a la última voluntad de fuego conmigo- Sonreía bajo su mascara, todo había terminado, pero al menos se llevaba la última esperanza de este mundo consigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Eso es- Haciendo que Madara se girara nuevamente a ver al rubio. -Lo que tu crees- Tirando del brazo de Madara con sus últimas fuerzas. Arranco el kunai, siendo impulsado por la fuerza como un rebote, hacia la quebrada del lugar que lo haría caer en un río, despidiéndose de todos y en especial de sus amigos con una sonrisa en su cara. -No hagas tonteras dobe-

Lo último que se escucho fue la explosión del Chidori, como todos gritaban y otros corrían en busca de Naruto, todo esto dando fin a la 4ta guerra ninja.

En la noche de ese mismo día, se informo a los altos mandos que el cuerpo de Naruto fue encontrado al final del rió, no existía consuelo para nadie. Ese fue el primer día de sin Naruto en la vida de las personas y las de nadie. El 2do día era el luto, y al 3er día fue enterrado junto al rió, absolutamente todos estuvieron presentes.

La vida debía continuar, naciones enteras esperaban por el regreso de todos, así que al 4to día los soldados se recuperaban, pero también los 5 Kages y sus respectivos consejeros, los señores feudales, Bee y Sasuke, se encontraban a solas reunidos en el 5to día para resolver el nuevo orden del mundo. Bee estaba presente por ser quien aún conservaban su Biju, además de ser uno de los héroes de la batalla; Sasuke por ser una víctima de hechos y malas decisiones del pasado, junto con el problema de sus crímenes actuales pero que también participo en el final de la guerra a favor de ellos. Debían resolver el orden de su mundo, pero ya no estaba a quien consideraban su mayor y único guía con la capacidad para llevarlos a un futuro mejor. Simplemente no sabían que hacer.

Deseaban la paz, poder convivir tranquila y pacíficamente, pero existían algunos detalles que no podían dejar de lado, a pesar de haber eliminado al mayor mal de todos, eran consientes de que otros sujetos malvados y corrompidos existían y a cargo de muchos otros. La única persona con la capacidad de guiar a todos estaba muerta, ellos como ninjas no podían simplemente llegar y destruirlos, sería prácticamente tener que acabar con la mitad del mundo por preservar la felicidad de esta otra mitad en la que ellos vivían, además deseaban preservar la voluntad de Naruto. ¿Que podían hacer?, el matar más gente, como decía Naruto, sería generar una cadena de odio que tardaría otros tantos de años en romperse, entonces de la nada vino la respuesta a la mente de uno de los señores feudales, se discutió por largas e interminables horas en las que no todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero era la mejor solución para velar por la paz del mundo, darían el anuncio a todos al amanecer, ya que en ese momento la noche ya caía sobre ellos.

Al 5to día, por la mañana todos los ninjas se encontraban reunidos, mientras sus líderes se encontraban sobre la punta de unas grandes y altas rocas, antes de dar la principal noticia, se agradeció y felicito a todos, además de que se introdujo al tema de como lograr una paz en este mundo y quien finalmente hablo para anunciar el nuevo orden fue el líder de los samurai, Mifune.

-Hoy es un día de gloria, pero también de tristeza, hemos perdido a un ninja incomparable, no sólo por sus capacidades, sino también por su espíritu. Quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerlo sé que no hay palabras que consuelen la merma de su ausencia y para quienes como yo oímos hablar de él, en tan solo los días en que lo vimos en esta horrible guerra basto para deslumbrarnos y creer en el, aquel niño lleno de coraje, aquel que se convirtió en la esperanza para todos y su voluntad la guía en nuestras vidas. Este mundo es inmensamente grande para que velemos sólo por nosotros, una verdadera paz, debe buscar el equilibrio en toda su expresión, sin necesidad de sacrificios, queremos tratar de llevar la voluntad de Naruto, como líderes que somos, pero nosotros no hemos sido capaces de encontrar la forma para hacerla completamente realidad, es por esto que hemos decidido estar lo mas cerca que sea posible de él y su voluntad-

Los murmullos en la armada comenzaban a resonar.

Esperando a que se callaran, Mifune dio paso a continuar. -Hoy tenemos aquí a Sasuke Uchiha- Las personas no se imaginaban lo vendría, pero sabían quien era él, quien era Sasuke Uchiha, era quien vino a apresurar las cosas en la guerra y ayudo a detener la masacre, pero también era el símbolo de la oscuridad, porque aunque él estuviera ahora a su favor seguía siendo un renegado. Todo se mantenían en silencio.

Mifune continuo. -Como Shinobis, sabemos que en el mundo, el hombre aunque trate de preservar la paz siempre habrá o nacerá alguien con objetivos que van en contra de esto, por eso, amigos mios, hemos decidido aplicar los principios del Ying/Yang- Su voz se fue elevando. -No puede haber luz sin oscuridad y no reconocemos el día si no supiéramos lo que es la noche- Ahora el silencio era aún peor. -El mundo se dividirá en 2, luz y oscuridad, nosotros, continuaremos siendo una alianza, aunque los sistemas como países y aldeas de cada uno seguirán siendo los de antes, seremos uno solo, tratando de llevar la luz y extenderla lo más que podamos-

Sakura era uno de los espectadores, se mantenía atrás lejos al final de todo el público presente, de pie recargada bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles que daban inicio al bosque. Fue una de quienes busco incansablemente a Naruto y cuando encontraron su cuerpo muerto no lo podía creer, no salía del shock, se estaba muriendo de la pena tratando de contenerse, pero le resultaba inútil, porque desde el momento en que vio a su difunto amigo, no podía parar de llorar, necesitaba un abrazo aunque no lo admitiera pero nadie cercano estaba en condiciones y nadie ajeno se lo daría; intento acercarse a Sasuke, conversar, pero el simplemente la ignoro, entonces no aguanto más y lo encaro, gritando que era lo que le pasaba a él, porque no reaccionaba y el sólo le respondió sin siquiera darse vuelta.

_**-Deja de ser tan molesta, finges ser fuerte pero eres la misma de siempre, deja de lloriquear este es nuestro mundo, el mundo Shinobi, bienvenida Sakura-**_

Sin una pizca de tacto, solo fría y despectivamente, terminando de decirle todo y alejándose de ella.

Ella era nadie, ella estaba sola y con un irreparable dolor que la única persona capaz de curarlo era su querido amigo Naruto, que ya no estaba. Creyó que podría encontrar consuelo en Sasuke o más bien no sabía porque fue donde él, dicen que cuando estas sufriendo si estas con la persona que amas te sentirás mejor, pero en este caso fue mucho peor. Y ahora se encontraba allí, recargada en un árbol, buscando calor, observando a lo alto de esas rocas y escuchando.

-Y para que esta luz pueda brillar, debe haber oscuridad, sabemos que la hay, pero la mejor forma de tener un equilibrio con ella es mediante un contacto y aliado que hoy toda aquella oscuridad respeta, nada menos que a Sasuke Uchiha-

Una ráfaga de aire helado paso por el lugar, era cierto que Sasuke al permanecer tanto tiempo como renegado había adquirido respeto que muchos no sabían, en teoría solo el consejo al ser informado por el mismo Sasuke. Él quedo a cargo de los que anteriormente fueron subordinados de Orochimaru, y así también de enemigos que fue derrotando, quienes seguían a Pain a su muerte posteriormente quedaron en manos de Madara y ahora ellos estarían en manos de Sasuke, se podría decir que este joven controlaba los suburbios de la noche o en este caso de la maldad, de hecho habían aldeas y países enteros que aunque sus ciudadanos no lo sabían, su prosperidad era a base de personas corrompidas, como fue el caso de la aldea de la lluvia con Pain. Si no era él quien estaba a cargo todo se volvería sin control y provocando quien sabe que cosas. Además aunque no lo quisiera admitir, según él esta era una forma de ayudar a la memoria de Naruto, pero más que nada de alejarse de todos ellos, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, ya no estaba su amigo quien siempre lo invitaba a regresar, su sensei Kakashi ya no estaba en capacidades mentales para seguir y él, Sasuke Uchiha no quería llegar a cubrir un lugar que no le pertenecía. aunque era dueño de ese vació o más bien culpable, y sí, de eso también... la culpa y ella. No le interesaba nada ni nadie.

La ráfaga de viento termino de pasar y ante lo dicho, realmente las personas no sabían que hacer o decir, solo se escucho un grito.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- Todos, absolutamente todos se dieron vuelta a observarla, para ella no había vuelta atrás, tenia la cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo que tubo que hacer por gritar tan fuerte, pero además los ojos y la nariz roja por haber llorado.

-¿Quien eres tú?- El Raikage intervino. Tsunade se paralizo, no sabía que hacer, el Tsuchikage con los ojos cerrados movía el rostro en negación y la Mizukage otra vez observaba todo atentamente, con una media sonrisa.

-Es Sakura Haruno, alumna de Tsunade y antigua compañera de Naruto y Sasuke- Fue Garaa quien salio en ayuda de la pelirosa.

-¿Quien?- Pero el Raikage no lo había escuchado completamente.

-Nadie- Y fue Sasuke quien intento terminar con todo lo mas pronto posible.

Nadie, eso era ella para él. -¿Así de fácil te vas?- Se acercaba. -¿Así de fácil?, Naruto te quería en Konoha, con nosotros, no allá donde sea que vayas- Comenzaba a sentir miedo de su mirada, pero aún así no se detendría. -¡Te queríamos aquí!, ¡¿Pero te vas como si nada?-

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí por ustedes- Su mirada era fría gélida y despectiva.

-¿Por nosotros?, ¡¿A caso no te importamos nada? Dime Sasuke...- Su voz temblaba. -¡¿No te importo nada?- Sus ojos se aguaban y su vos era ahogada.

Cerro sus puños fuertemente.

-Yo ya pertenezco al infierno, ¿Qué eres tu?, una simple flor que dura 1 a 3 segundos, lo que florece y se demora a caer en tierra, esta es la tierra Sakura, así que ahora eres nada- Su voz era sinónimo de lo que decían al comienzo sus ojos, fría gélida y despectiva. Se habían olvidado de la cantidad de personas que habían derredor, pero aun así la multitud seguía paralizada ante la escena y ni hablar de los Kages.

Sakura quedo en un mutismo total, sentía desarmarse y quería que el viento se la llevará como había hecho días atrás con Itachi, estaba sola sin su querido mejor y único amigo, Naruto y era hecha basura por quien fue su persona amada, estaba destruida, era nada.

Sus lágrimas nuevamente inundaban su cara, Sasuke se daba la media vuelta para irse del lugar.

Cerraba sus puños fuertemente

-...Sasuke-kun-

-Ya deja de ser tan molesta- echándole una última mirada de reojo y yendose para siempre del lugar.

Todos se fueron alejando silenciosamente, todos a excepción de una persona. La Mizukage se acercaba a Sakura que permanecía aún ahí, de pie mirando el suelo.

-Así que... Sakura Haruno- No era una pregunta.

* * *

><p>****************** 3 años después.<p>

Actualidad

Estaba caminando por el bosque, esperando a que llegaran noticias, además aprovechaba de revisar la zona, había llegado a ese lugar el mismo día por la mañana, tenían problemas con la zona oeste, debido a lo subversivo de algunas personas de esa aldea, pero principalmente a uno de los líderes. Quería mantener todo bajo control por eso hace una semana envío a algunos subordinados a "persuadir" al jefe de esa aldea, sabía que no era tarea fácil al ser ese sujeto alguien con verdadera fuerza, aunque no lo consideraba un desafío, pero si debía ser precavido, por tanto en cuanto paso la semana le pareció extraño no recibir noticias, así que decidió ir el mismo acompañado por algunos otros tipos. En ese infierno escondido bajo la ignorancia de cada aldea jamás consideraría a alguien un escolta o compañero, allí todos era demonios, por lo tanto era la ley del más fuerte y quería mantener todo bajo control.

Cuando por fin llegaron noticias, eran los 2 tipos que lo acompañaron hasta ahí, venían a toda velocidad.

Se arrodillaban frente a él -Sasuke-Sama, no encontramos a nadie-

-Explícate- Pasando junto a ellos y comenzando a saltar de árbol en árbol mientras los otros 2 lo seguían y uno trataba de informarle sobre la situación.

-Cuando llegamos todo estaba normal, las personas, las casas, todo-

-Pero cuando preguntamos a las personas sobre su líder, nadie sabía nada- Iban intercalando el tema entre ellos.

-Era como si no lo recordaran- Realmente les costaba hablar, Sasuke iba bastante más rápido y ellos acaban de terminar una carrera así para ya estar haciendo otra con su jefe, se les acaba el aire entre salto y palabra. -Cuando fuimos en búsqueda de los otros tipos que manejan todo aquí, no había rastro de ellos-

-¿Que paso con los que envíe anteriormente?-

-No lo sabemos-

-Entonces hay que averiguarlo- Deteniéndose todos sobre la rama del árbol que finalizaba el bosque y daba pasa a la llanura en la que se ubicaba un antiguo castillo de estilo típico tradicional chino, era la casa del gran líder de esa aldea y que hoy todos los aldeanos sabían absolutamente nada del dueño de ese hogar.

Había guardias en cada esquina y rincón, Sasuke los hizo entrar en un genjutsu, pero a medida que avanzaban, se daba cuenta que había demasiados guardias en aquel lugar, era ya en cantidades exageradas. Llegaron a lo que sería la habitación principal del castillo, tuvo que nuevamente poner a dormir a todos los guardias y cuando entro, ahí estaba el dueño de casa, pero de rodillas siendo sostenido de su cabello por otro sujeto según Sasuke, vestido de pies a cabeza de negro y con su otra mano libre sosteniendo una pequeña espada que estaría apunto de atravesarle el cuello.

A penas vio esto Sasuke se movió a su máxima velocidad arrojando un kunai que interfiriera en el camino de la espada al cuello del sujeto. El ninja también noto su presencia y lanzo su espada en dirección a su atacante, entonces todo comenzó.

Al mismo tiempo que su cometido era interrumpido y se defendía, el ninja salto hacia atrás y Sasuke llegaba donde el inconsciente líder de la aldea, lo tiro hacia un lado en donde sus acompañantes lo vigilaran mientras el se encargaba de ese intruso.

-¿Que intentabas hacer?-

El ninja no respondió, entonces Sasuke desenvaino a su katana y el ninja sus 2 sais (arma de tipo dagas, pero con 3 puntas la del centro mas larga)

Ambos se acercaron corriendo el uno al otro a toda velocidad chocando las armas entre sí, aunque el ninja tenía su otra mano libre, lista para enterrarle su sai en las costillas del Uchiha, pero él estaba atento, tanto como para prevenir ese ataque y esquivarlo saltando para retroceder y tirando shurikens con hilos de chakra para encerrar a su enemigo, ya atrapado en sus hilos Sasuke se acerco directo a golpearlo, pero entonces el enemigo desapareció. Sasuke activo su sharingan, pero no fue suficiente ya que el ninja apareció por atrás golpeándolo con un puño cargado de chakra y haciéndolo volar por los altos techos del castillo, a punto de salir volando pero alcanzando a invocar a su halcón. Los ojos de Sasuke sonreía, hace tiempo no tenía una batalla en la que el enemigo no fuera predecible, pero su sonrisa duro poco, ya que el ninja sin dudarlo tiro una de sus sai al halcón llegando directo y haciendo que se estrellará en el suelo, el polvo en el lugar se levanto más de lo usual, era demasiado denso.

El ninja se acercaba lentamente al líder de la aldea que era mal resguardado por los distraidos ninjas con los que Sasuke lo dejo a cargo entonces cuando ya hubo llegado y puesto el filo de su segunda sai en el, este desapareció, era una ilusión, con tan solo respirar el aire el ninja había caído en el genjutsu. Comenzo a escuchar la voz de Sasuke que le decía que se rindiera, pero entonces hizo lo inesperado, con la misma sai que pretendía matar al lider, la giro entre su mano, casi jugando con ella y la enterró en su propia pierna, saliendo así del genjutsu, pero aun así no estaba totalmente libre.

Ahora Sasuke se encontraba atrás, pasaba el filo su katana por delante del ninja rozando su cuello y para que no intentara hacer nada, con su otra mano lo sujetaba de su cintura dispuesto a crear un chidori.

-Hmp- Confiado, la diversión fue buena, pero no la prolongaría más, pero al retenerlo por la cintura noto como esta tenía curvas y entonces se percato de que el ninja era una mujer, se río para si mismo al notarlo tan tarde.

Y al parecer no fue el único que noto su reciente descubrimiento, aprovechando esa oportunidad ella lanzo su sai al pie de Sasuke, de lo inesperado del ataque y el dolor que le provoco él cayo sobre una de sus rodillas y ella se safo de sus garras.

-¡Agh!- Y con toda la rabia que tenía hacía ella se acerco corriendo, tomo su katana y...

Y ella habia echo uso de los hilos de chakra para usarlos contra su propio dueño. Ahora sí, Sasuke estaba quedando como un idiota y ya se percibía en el aire que a Sasuke esto nada le gustaba. La ninja aprovechando su ventaja corrió a atacarlo, pero aún atrapado en sus propios hilos con chakra, el Uchiha reacciono rápido realizando un Katon, aunque por primera vez sin considerar las consecuencias, haciendo explotar parte de la habitación en la que se encontraba y en eso, despertando a cada guardia que estaba en su genjutsu, era cuestión de segundos para que todos los guardias llegaran a esa habitación y Sasuke necesitaba tener en su poder al lider, pero antes necesitaba deshacerse de esa ninja.

Al explotar el lugar ella tubo que resguardarse en uno de los pilares y hasta que decidió finalmente atacar. Se acercaba a Sasuke, pero ahora eran 3 ninjas o mejor dicho clones de sombra que cada uno lanzaba sus shuriken, el pelinegro los esquivo con facilidad al tiempo que iba de uno en uno destruyendo los clones. Primero a uno lo destruyo al cortarle la cabeza con el filo de su espada, corrió y salto sobre el segundo asentándole un puño y finalmente el último, a solo un paso y con Chidori en mano, acertó el golpe directamente en el estomago de la kunoichi, del que salia sangre y caía de rodillas ante él.

Envaino su espada. -Hmp- Juego de niños según él.

Poof fue el sonido que se escucho.

-Idiota- Hay regalos que llegan del cielo.

Apenas la supuesta ninja cayó de rodillas al suelo y el Uchiha se confiaba, la verdad caía del cielo sobre su espalda rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del pelinegro, susurrándole al oído y enterrándole en su hombro la 3ra sai que mantenía siempre escondida del enemigo.

-¡Aaagh!- Si era dolor lo que sentía y sí, Sasuke Uchiha estaba sangrando y por culpa de esa ninja, no era cualquier ninja, le estaba haciendo perder el control, al principio creyó que se divertiría un rato con ella, pero no, era esa maldita mujer la que estaba pasando el rato y se lo había hecho notar y lo peor de todo es que él cayó en todo, estando ahora nuevamente con las rodillas en el suelo por el ataque. -Ya fue suficiente- Entonces, inesperadamente la tiro de sus hombros por sobre el para hacerla caer hacía adelante, pero por la fuerza ejercida, el impulso fue mayor y entonces ella salio un poco más lejos de lo esperado, pero cayendo limpia y delicadamente gracias al haber hecho un flig-flag, pero no llegando completamente, ella ya no tenía puesta su mascara.

A pesar de haber salido lejos por el impulso, Sasuke alcanzo a tomar la mascara de la chica. Ahora ambos viéndose de frente aunque él de rodillas, pero ella estaba de pie, ahora notaba mejor que el traje negro de ninja estaba completamente hecho a su medida, lleva el pelo amarrado en una alta y larga coleta que le llegaba tan solo un poco más arriba de la cintura, que no había podido notar porque era una mascara completa en la que escondía su cabello, lo que podía ver de su piel blanca era su cuello, rostro y parte de sus brazos, lo demás era su traje igual al de un Anbu, pero sin armadura solo unos medianos protectores en sus antebrazos y bajo ellos usaba guantes largos hasta mas arriba de sus codos, usaba un cinturón en el que podría sujetar armas y unas cintas que pasaban por sobre su pecho formando una cruz y en las que suponía en su espalda guardaba sus sais y lo demás era el típico porta shuriken atado a una de sus piernas, pero absolutamente todo era negro.

Sasuke no creía lo que veía y lo único que salio de su boca fue un monosílabo.

-¿Sakura?- No existe forma de definir la cara de Sasuke, incredulidad, impacto o quien sabe, sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Ya había hecho en un segundo el análisis físico, pero el psicológico no sabría que decir. Sus ojos aún eran verdes jade, profundos pero ahora sin expresión, estaba en posición de ataque, esperando, atenta a cada movimiento, no mostraba dudas, podría jurar que no las tenía y que aún no había mostrado ni un ápice de su poder porque al parecer no lo considero necesario, pero no sólo era eso, era su presencia que irradiaba algo, un espíritu de confianza absoluta, era una asesina a sangre fría, una personas sin escrúpulos, sin nada que temer ni dudar, sin ambición, sin sentimientos, ella sin duda no era cualquier ninja, ella era un verdadero Shinobi.

* * *

><p>Hola!.<p>

Primero que todo, quiero pedir disculpas a quienes hayan estado leyendo lo que deje aún sin terminar lo que comencé a escribir hace... 3 años atrás!, perdonen, no tengo mas excusa que la de la perdida de inspiración de hecho hasta ahora, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Segundo, gracias a todos, absolutamente a todos quienes hayan pasado por aquí y leído la historia :)

Hace mucho no me pasaba a escribir, pero ahora publique esta historia porque tenía la idea en mente, y quería ver que les parecía.

Debo aclarar, que si bien para mujeres ninja se utiliza el termino Kunoichi, la fuerza que con lleva la palabra shinobi, bastante mencionado en Naruto, es en términos generales es aplicable tanto para hombres como mujeres :)

Ojala les guste :3. Dejen sus opiniones quiero saber lo que piensan de la historia y los personajes.

Besos y Abrazos!

Bye! :)


End file.
